


Lit d'Amour, Faites Halte

by Grand Buzz (quodpersortem)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ((I just like to be thorough with my tags as you can see)), (there's no peeing just that), Blow Jobs, Bondage with Harry's Bandanas, Bottom Louis, Cock Rings, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Implied D/s, Implied Watersports, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Top Harry, ah i forgot some stuff, full bladder, mild watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/Grand%20Buzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has Harry tied to their bed, and rides them both into oblivion. Pretty much. </p><p>There's also lots of foreplay and everything that's in the tags. Very PWP!</p><p>Title comes from a short poem by Jean Cocteau and means something along "bed of love, please keep a hold". In the poem it's because of snuggly fluff, whereas for this fic I'd say it's appropriate because of the filthy fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lit d'Amour, Faites Halte

Louis carefully loops the headscarf he nicked from Harry’s suitcase earlier around Harry’s wrist. Then he spends some time attaching it to the headboard, making sure that the 600 quid fabric with miniature skulls is going to stay in place. Really, being rich is kind of hot. He shifts, sitting back on Harry’s chest for a moment and looking down at him.

“You look so good like this,” he smiles down at Harry, trailing two fingers down the line of his jaw. “Pretty boy.”

Then he tangles his fingers into Harry’s hair, pushes it a little out of the way so he can untie the headscarf Harry’s been wearing all day.

The material’s a little damp and Harry lets his free hand be guided over his head willingly. Louis goes through the same motions, the red floral print a stark contrast.

He takes his time trailing his fingers down Harry’s arms, making him shiver under him. When he gets to Harry’s chest, he strokes over the birds there, smiling as he has always done since Harry got them; will probably always do.

“You good?” he asks, and when Harry nods, Louis pushes his hips up.

He’s been naked since his shower earlier, and it’s easy to guide his erection into Harry’s mouth.

Harry lets him, his jaw slack and his eyes focused on Louis as Louis starts to fuck his face slowly. Harry’s tongue works around the tip of his dick ever time Louis pulls back and he grips the headboard, legs on the sides of Harry’s chest, as he continues to move his hips.

It’s terrible, having to keep the pace slow, but Louis wants shit to last tonight. At least longer than the two minutes he’s had his cock in Harry’s mouth now.

He’s so fucking hard already, and Harry is moaning, sending vibrations through Louis’ body.

Still. Louis can get a blowjob from Harry any time he asks. Today he wants something different though, so he pulls out completely, leaving Harry whining for his cock and chasing it with his tongue.

“So, you wanna eat me, hm?” Louis snorts. Harry nods frantically and whispers “Yes” over and over so Louis crawls around on the bed, twisting so he can push his arse over Harry’s face.

Harry’s tongue finds his hole easily, and Louis almost falls forward when he goes for it immediately, licking and pushing up against Louis, making both their cocks drip—Louis’ onto Harry’s sternum, and Harry’s where it’s resting heavy and full against his tummy.

It feels so good, good enough for Louis to carefully balance himself on his thigh as he spreads his cheeks with his hands, pushing back against Harry’s mouth with desperation. His dick is straining and he needs to come, loves the way Harry’s breaths puff against his skin even as he continues to work his tongue into Louis.

“Haz,” he moans.

Louis knows he’s in charge here, but when Harry mumbles, “Can you come? From this?” he can only nod and sit back down on Harry’s face.

Louis feels like he’s melting, his balls drawing up tight already as he rocks against Harry’s lips, his tongue forming a sharp point that fucks Louis' hole even as he watches Harry’s cock get so god damned flushed and knowing that Harry hasn’t even been _touched_ there yet.

What’s more is that he can’t think clear anymore—his entire brain has been reduced to, _Harry Harry Harry so good fuck great more Harry need more more want more Harry Harry Harry_. He decides he can wait, can still use Harry's dick later, they’ve time, right now he just needs to _come_.

He lets go of his arse with one hand, desperately tugging at his cock while Harry’s now soft tongue licks broad stripes from his perineum up to his hole, making his entire body tremble as he shoots all over Harry’s chest and tummy.

Harry patiently licks him through it as Louis milks the last drops of semen from his cock, and when he lifts up slowly and with shaking muscles, Harry surges up and gently bites his bum.

“Freak,” he snorts weakly, sitting down on the bed next to him and watching his cum drip down Harry’s sides in thick globs.

“You love me for it,” Harry replies smugly, and Louis sigs.

“I love you for everything,” he admits, and it’s a little weird to do this mid-sex when Harry’s dick is well on its way to purple (god, Louis just wants to tease him endlessly until Harry’s crying and begging to come).

Louis leaves Harry on the bed to get a wet washcloth from the bathroom, and Harry’s laying with his eyes closed when he gets back.

“You still awake?” he asks, starting to wipe his spunk from Harry’s belly.

“’m fine, just thinking about you riding me,” Harry drawls slowly, his hips pushing up in the air so his cock bobs a little. “Keeps the pain away a little.”

“You’re hurting?” Louis is a little breathless as he asks, because _fuck_ it that’s hot. Harry nods, and Louis throws away the cloth, drawing a finger up and down Harry’s dick. It twitches under his touch, precum dribbling from the tip, and Louis rubs his finger through it. “You think you can handle fucking me?”

Harry snorts, looking down at him. “I hate to say this, but I’ll come within two seconds, babe.”

“Yeah? I’ve got something for that,” and Harry’s dick twitches again. God, Louis loves how responsive his boy is.

He grabs the cock ring from the bedside drawer, winking at Harry as he stretches the rubber a little. It’s supposed to go around the base of the dick and the balls, so Louis rolls it down Harry’s dick first before pulling at his balls. “Tell me if it hurts.”

Harry does no such thing while Louis pours some lube on his balls and gently works them through the rubber band, even when Louis lets it snap back against his skin.

“That should help you at least a little,” he promises Harry, leaning down to press a kiss to the head of his dick.

“Can I watch you?” Harry asks him when Louis picks up the lube again, but Louis shakes his head.

“You’re already so worked up, Haz. Don’t want to make it worse.”

“You just want to get off again before I do,” Harry looks a little affronted but Louis smirks.

“That’s _exactly_ what I want,” he says, sliding in the first finger. It’s easy, and he gets fucked often enough to not _really_ need it, but Louis enjoys the feeling of fingers up his bum almost as much as he likes a dick there and it means Harry has some more time to calm down.

He works in a second finger, leaning forward on his free hand so he can scissor them apart, opening himself up. The stretch feels delicious, no pain, only a slow burning itch that he is going to soothe with Harry’s erection in a couple of minutes. His cock’s already filling up again, and Louis knows for sure now that he _will_ be able to come on just Harry’s cock even though it’ll be the second time tonight.

“See,” he gasps as he puts in the third finger, just for good measure. “If you do come before me, I won’t have sex with you for a week. I’ll just fuck myself on that pink dildo you gave me, and make you watch me, and you don’t get to get off unless I’m out of the room.”

Harry shivers, spreading his legs and pushing his hips up into the air again. “You can’t do that, Lou,” he complains. “You can’t do without my dick for a week.”

“I can, if you’re a bad boy,” Louis tells him, finally crawling up over Harry again. He pours some more lube onto Harry’s dick, now definitely purple, his balls flushed bright red underneath, pushed up tight against his dick by the cock ring.

“I’ll fuck you so good,” Harry moans as Louis sinks down on him, hands on Harry’s hips to keep him down.

“I’ll fuck myself very good, thank you,” Louis says, voice breaking as he sits down on Harry’s hips. “Keep still, please.”

Harry nods, a wild look in his eyes as he bites down on his lips. His eyes glaze over the moment Louis pushes himself up. Harry's lips and cheeks are flushed in the same pink, and Louis reaches up the hand that he used to prep himself, pushing it against Harry’s mouth.

“Clean me up,” he says, a little breathless as he gets a rhythm going, bouncing up and down on Harry’s dick, his own erection slapping against his stomach as he goes.

Harry’s tongue curls around his fingers while Louis shifts a little, trying to find his prostate. Harry rarely manages in any position, not that it matters because Louis’ll get off anyway, but when he’s riding Harry he should be able to—

The moment he finds it, he moans and his body shakes with pleasure so badly he loses the spot for another couple of thrusts before he’s found it back. His bladder is full too and he hadn’t realised until now, having forgotten to go wee before they had sex and it’s too late now but he doesn’t mind. Louis is sure he can hold out until he’s done getting off but it does urge him on fucking Harry, tightening his stomach muscles to find sharp stabs of pleasure travel through his muscles to his dick.

Harry’s mouth has gone lax around his fingers, so Louis takes back his hand and uses it instead to keep his dick from slapping against himself again. He’s fully hard again by now, his body feeling almost feverishly flushed, and it’s hard to keep himself from thinking about Harry spilling precum into him every time he makes one of his little moans.

Louis himself is a lot louder, groaning every time he sinks down on Harry, Harry’s dick pushing into him in the best way _possible_. His bum slaps against Harry’s hips noisily too, slick with sweat and lube and he clenches around Harry’s dick to get off sooner, and a little to keep himself from weeing although he doubts he could possibly go with how bloody hard he is right now.

“Don’t do that—“ Harry gasps, pulling at the scarves. “I’ll come too soon, Lou, don’t,” so he relaxes again, stroking a thumb across the head of his dick occasionally as heat starts to build low in his stomach again.

Harry looks fantastic splayed under him; the pink has expanded down to his chest and his upper arms, highlighting his muscles in a way that makes Louis’ mouth water. And although it probably shouldn’t turn him on the way it does, Harry’s desperate, “Please come Lou, come on, I know you—I need to—please, _please_ ,” sound like heaven; staccato and jumbled and as if his mind is halfway on its way to another plane of existence altogether.

He sits back down harder, Harry’s cock pushing against his prostate and his bladder, and it doesn’t take much then, the pain-pleasure that comes with it making his muscles coil tighter and tighter until he can barely move anymore, rocking back and forth in a desperate attempt to come while Harry’s hips still stutter up helplessly.

All Louis ends up needing is one more fall down, angling his hips so Harry’s dick hits right against his prostate, and his hand pulling down his foreskin back as far as it can go at the same time.

Then he’s spilling again, hips rocking against Harry’s as he rides out his orgasm, on the brink of tears and almost forgetting to breathe as he watches his cock blurt out spurt after spurt of semen onto Harry's belly. There is far more than he’d have expected after he’s come once already but _bloody hell_ Harry’s cock’s pushing against his prostate and Louis wouldn’t be surprised if it’s a little bit magic.

He stays still for a couple of moments afterwards, taking deep breaths as his cock and stomach twitch a couple of more times, lazily pushing few more sticky droplets from the slit that run down his overheated skin and leak down into the coarse hair at the base of his dick.

It’s only when he’s stopped trembling that he looks up at Harry.

Harry, who’s still hard as a rock inside of Louis.

“Can I come,” he mumbles, looking thirty kinds of desperate and Louis is so, so proud of him right now.

“Yeah,” he says, swirling his hips around and starting to move again. Harry looks like he’s on the verge of crying, and the stimulation’s a bit much for Louis but he wants Harry to come inside of him which makes it worth it.

“C’mon,” he whispers, reaching behind himself and down to stroke at Harry’s balls. He can feel them throb under his fingers, can’t imagine how desperate Harry must be for this right now.

Harry’s gripping at the scarves, knuckles white as he digs his fingers into the silk, and then his back arches up and he’s screaming out, hips forcing his dick in and out of Louis who’s lifted up a little so Harry can move as he wants—he definitely deserves it.

Louis mutters, “Give it all, Haz, c’mon, feels good doesn’t it?” even as he goes warm inside; can feel Harry’s movements growing even more slick, hot come dripping out of his hole whenever Harry pulls out and it makes Louis’ dick twitch feebly again.

By the time Harry’s done, he has tears in his eyes but he looks relaxed and happy and that’s _exactly_ the way Louis loves him best. Especially knowing that _he_ was the one who caused that look.

Harry doesn’t even ask him to untie the scarves, but Louis pulls off Harry anyway, squeezing his arse together to keep in the cum, before moving to the head of the bed.

He helps Harry move down his arms, stiff after all the strain he put on them. Then Louis puts his fingers over Harry’s much larger ones as he flexes them one by one before pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.

“You were so good,” he says, and Harry murmurs something noncommittal before rolling over to his side and pulling Louis into a warm hug.

“You too,” he says, and then Harry’s hand is palming Louis’ arse, one finger slipping between his cheeks and finding his slick hole. “Love this.”

“Me too,” Louis says, and he really, really did intend on showering with Harry right after but it’s too comfortable in bed, right here.

Harry’s curls tickle his nose a little as he moves closer, but that’s okay, because Louis gets to kiss him slow and deep and really quite perfectly.

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Tumblr.](http://nobetterbumthantomlinson.tumblr.com) Or, you know, send dirty inspiring gifs or prompts.


End file.
